Erik the Red
|image = Erik the red.png |imagecaption = "What is the meaning of this?" |spec = Poptropican |island = Mystery of the Map Island |book = Mystery of the Map (book) |ffi = Antagonist |gen = Male }}Erik Thorvaldsson, better known as''' Erik the Red', was a real famous Viking leader who established Norse settlements in Greenland. In ''Poptropica, he appears on Mystery of the Map Island as a villain. His men capture the gang of kids (Oliver, Mya, and Jorge) before you break them out of the Vikings' prison. Characteristics Appearance Much like the real life Erik, he is very hot headed and quick to anger. He does, however, exhibit some qualities of fairness. He is considerably short, with a large hat and wings sprouting from it. He has red hair, which covers his face with a mustache and beard. He also has braids that cover his ears. He wears red shoes and normal Viking attire, with red hues. Storyline Role in Mystery of the Map (book) Erik's men find the crashed hot air balloon and drag it back to the Vikings fortress. Erik first appears on page 46 of the novel, sitting on his throne while the men explain where they found the balloon. After Oliver realizes where they are, and whose fortress they're in, the map hears him say his name, and starts talking about the Viking. This catches the attention of another Viking, and a riot starts, focusing around the kids. They eventually get caught and brought to the throne. They are questioned, but can't stop laughing at Erik's height. After some snide remarks from Jorge, Erik tells the guards to place their guests in custody while he discusses with his council. The gang is thrown in the pig pen. Later, once the kids abandon Octavian on the beach, the Vikings catch him, and Erik tells him that he will be thrown in the dungeon. Role on Mystery of the Map Island Erik's men capture the gang of kids. Octavian knows that they went to the fortress, so he manipulates you into freeing him and going to the fortress instead. Erik first appears in the throne room, inside the Viking fortress. His goblet (which you currently have in your inventory) is missing. He thinks one of his servants stole it, however, you already know that Erik has a bad habit of mistakenly throwing out tableware, and that you picked it up on the way in. He says that he will close his eyes, and the servant who stole it can return it to his throne, no punishment or shame involved. If you just watch the scene, he will repeat this infinitely. However, if you put the goblet onto a platter and serve drinks to all the servants under trial, one of them will pick up the goblet not noticing it's importance. From there, Erik will open his eyes and see that the servant is drinking out of his goblet. He loses his temper, throws his hat across the room, and makes everyone flee. You then can pick up his hat afterwards. Trivia * Napoleon Bonaparte may have been an inspiration for Erik the Red's smaller size. Category:Mystery of the Map Island Characters Category:Villains Category:Mystery of the Map Island Category:Enemies Category:Poptropica Comic